The structure of a conventional liquid crystal display panel is illustrated in FIG. 1, and comprises an upper polarizer 111, an upper substrate 121, a color filter layer 130, a common electrode layer 140, an upper alignment layer 151, a liquid crystal layer 160, a lower alignment layer 152, a pixel electrode layer 170, a lower substrate 122 and a lower polarizer 112 that are provided sequentially from top to bottom. The color filter layer comprises a blue filter 131, a green filter 132 and a red filter 133; the pixel electrode layer 170 comprises a plurality of pixel electrodes.
The disadvantages of the above conventional solution lie in that majority of the light ray emitting from a backlight is absorbed after passing through the green filter 132 and the red filter 133, and only a small part of the light ray can transmit therethrough, thereby leading to a lower utilization rate of light emitting from the backlight.